


Baby

by StevetomyBucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Has Internalized Homophobia, Fluff and Crack, I need happiness, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, Supernatural Season 15, The finale was a disappointment, This is DUMB, This is literally just crack, this is purely spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetomyBucky/pseuds/StevetomyBucky
Summary: writing what I wanted to happen, but with a spiteful twist because I'm pissed off.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I don't think Dean should have gotten taken down by a rusty nail, but I am not a talented enough writer to fix that so here we go

"...Well Cas helped."

Dean's heart clenched and he looked at Bobby in shock because damn that's a cruel joke, but Bobby didn't laugh. 

" Cas? Cas is here?" 

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at Dean and said, "Where the hell else would he be? You think Jack would leave him in mega turbo hell just because he fell in love with your sorry ass?"

Dean stared at Bobby blankly because he honestly hadn't thought of that. Who would've thought that having the most powerful being in the universe as a son would work out so well? Dean thought maybe he should look for Cas, but something caught his eye in the parking lot of the Roadhouse. In perfect time to avoid dealing with his emotions, the impala made it's way to heaven too! 

Bobby stared at the emotionally constipated bisexual moving towards his beloved car and sighed... 

"...Stupid idjit." 

~~~~~this is where I attempt to fix something~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was driving. He didn't really know where, but he felt a pull that he just followed. As the impala moved across Jack and Cas's new heaven, Dean had time to think. About everything, but especially about Cas's confession. 

_Why did he think he couldn't have me? He already di-Oh_

"SON OF A BITCH!" 

Dean slammed the brakes of the Impala and clutched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He breathed heavily as the weight of Castiel's confession set in. 

_He'sINlovewithmeHe'sINlovewithmeHe'sINlovewithme... How did I miss that?_

"Hello Dean."

Dean's head whipped to the side to see none other than Cas sitting in the passenger seat of the impala.

"Cas, I'm.. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything. I just- "

Cas cut him off and said, " I didn't expect you to say anything, you didn't even have time to process that I was going to die much less that I'm in love with you. You don't exactly have the best track record with emotions Dean." 

Well, Dean couldn't argue with that. He almost responded when the angel continued, "Despite that, burying your emotions with copious amounts of alcohol and dying two weeks after is not even remotely healthy." 

Dean chuckled, embarrassed. "I guess you didn't notice that's kind of how it goes every time you die on me. Well, sans dying via rusty nail..." Dean took a deep breath and looked at Cas. Everything was just so clear now and with Chuck out of the way Dean didn't think he would be booted out of Heaven for what he was about to say. 

"Cas, I'm so sorry I didn't say it before. I love you. I do. I should've said it when we were in Purgatory, hell I should have said it the FIRST time we were in Purgatory. _You_ changed _me."_

Cas smiled, really smiled as Dean leaned over and finally kissed him. Dean was smiling too, resting his forehead against Cas's before he pulled away and put the car back into drive. Together, Dean and Cas drove to the bridge where Dean and Sam Winchester's journey began all those years ago. They stood and watched the water for a while, holding hands. Dean closed his eyes. 

"Hey Sammy." 

Everything was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best. comments and critiques appreciated, but please be nice I was queer baited for 11 years:)
> 
> I had so many issues with this episode and how the entire last part of season 15 was written


End file.
